The present invention relates generally to a shelter, housing or self-supporting cover for protecting a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an automobile housing in the form of a partial car port easily erectable to protect all or certain sections of an automobile from weather conditions.
Automobiles which are exposed to the weather deteriorate much more rapidly than automobiles that are housed in a garage. Further, in cold weather, cars which are not garaged are often more difficult to start and sometimes become covered with snow, which is strenuous and annoying to remove.
While vehicle covers have been developed to protect portions of an automobile from the elements, none of the products available are adjustable to accommodate different size automobiles. Such products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,294 to Dotten, U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,629 to Hall and U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,547 to Kennedy et al.